Wedding (un)Organizer
by svtvisual
Summary: Orang gila mana yang mempersiapkan pernikahan hanya dengan waktu seminggu? Wonwoo x Mingyu - Meanie Couple? (maybe) - Seventeen member - BL [TWOSHOOT 2/2]
1. Prolog

**Wedding (Un)Organizer**

 **Cast:** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Other Seventeen Member

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance (maybe)

 **Disclaimer:** Member Seventeen milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dirinya sendiri dan Pledis. Tapi cerita ini sungguh-sungguh dari hati yang terdalam /loh

 **Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo everywhere, no feel.

 **.**

 **.**

Kringg.

Kringg..

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Sepertinya waktu makan siangnya akan tertunda.

"Selamat siang, Woo's Wedding Organizer. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" jawab Wonwoo dengan ramah.

"Tentu." Singkat orang diseberang telepon.

"Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Kim Mingyu." Masih dengan kalimat singkatnya.

"Baik, Mingyu-ssi. Saya Jeon Wonwoo pemilik WO ini. Kapan pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan?" tanya Wonwoo mmenyiapkan kertas dan bolpoint.

"Minggu ini." Jawab Mingyu santai.

Wonwoo melotot.

"Maaf tidak bisa, Tuan. Prosedur di perusahaan kami, apabila ingin memakai jasa kami minimal waktu pernikahannya akan dilaksanaka 2 bulan dari waktu klien menyetujui memakai jasa kami." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin minggu ini. Aku akan bayar berapa pun yang kau mau."

Cih. Dasar orang kaya. Apa dia gila? Mana ada menyiapkan pernikahan hanya 5 hari. Terhitung mulai besok, hari selasa. Kaya tapi gila.

"Maaf, Mingyu-ssi itu sudah ketentuan dari perusahaan. Apabila Tuan memang memaksa, Tuan bisa pakai WO lain." Wonwoo masih berusaha sabar.

"Aku ingin minggu ini! Atau kau mau aku tuntut?" ancam Mingyu.

Sabar Wonwoo, sabar. Klien memang suka seenaknya. Dan ingat, pelanggan adalah raja. Pembeli adalah raja, kali.

"Kalau memang saya salah, saya bersedia anda tuntut. Tapi disini saya tidak salah, Tuan. Memang begitu aturannya semenjak WO ini berdiri."

"Pamanku bekerja di kepolisian asal kau tahu." Mingyu masih terus memaksa.

Itu artinya, bisa saja Mingyu membuat laporan palsu untuk menuntutnya. Ya Tuhan, ampuni Wonwoo. Baru kali ini ia mendapat klien yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Padahal, Wonwoo bukan orang yang mudah marah atau kesal.

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Oke oke, Mingyu-ssi. Minggu ini. Akan saya sanggupi. Tetapi saya akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan anda." Pasrah Wonwoo. Alamat kerja rodi.

Niatnya minggu ini Wonwoo ingin liburan. Dan ia sudah mengosongkan semua schedule pernikahan di minggu ini. HUAAAA batal liburannnnn.

.

.

 **HALOOOO AKU MUNCUL LAGI. INI NIATNYA TUH MAU AKU TAMATIN DULU, BARU AKU POST. TAPI GATEL BANGET PENGEN NGEPOST SEDANGKAN CERITA INI BARU SETENGAH JADI. JADI AKU POST INI DULU, INI BUKAN PROLOG SIH LEBIH TEPATNYA POTONGAN CERITA :V KEMUNGKINAN CHAP 1-nya AKU POST BESOK. TENANG AJA, PALING CUMA 2 CHAPTER ALIAS TWO SHOOT HEHE.**

 **Maaf di capslock, biar kalian baca. jangan bosen-bosen yaa. Oiyaa mau bilang makasih banget buat yang review di DKW /tebarlove/ maaf belum aku bales hehe.**

 **Kalo boleh sih minta reviewnya, walaupun baru di upload seuprit XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wedding (un)Organizer**

 **Cast:** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Other Seventeen Member

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance (maybe)

 **Disclaimer:** Member Seventeen milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dirinya sendiri dan Pledis. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari khayalan saya yang terlampau berlebihan

 **Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo everywhere, no feel, absurd.

Special thanks to **Bsion** yang udah jadi editor dadakan :v

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

"Hyung, sudah siap semua untuk minggu depan? Atau masih ada yang kurang?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam kepada orang di seberang telepon sana.

"Sudah, Wonwoo-ya. Gedung sudah aku booking, catering aman, dekorasi tinggal dipasang, souvenir juga sudah." Jawab orang itu yang merupakan seorang vendor yang bekerja sama dengan Wonwoo –pria bersurai hitam-

"Ne, Jeonghan hyung. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Puji Wonwoo seraya terkekeh pelan.

Wonwoo memang sudah menganggap Jeonghan sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Wonwoo mengenal Jeonghan karena Jeonghan berpacaran dengan kakak sepupunya. Sepupunya itu, Seungcheol yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya. Mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih 3 tahun, tidak jauh berbeda dengan bisnis Wedding Organizer yang Wonwoo bangun. Di saat Wonwoo baru memulai bisnis ini, Seungcheol mengusulkan Wonwoo untuk bekerja sama dengan Jeonghan yang memang sudah terlebih dahulu berkecimpung di dunia-pernikahan-orang. Yang tentunya langsung disetujui oleh Wonwoo. Akan lebih baik bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah lama kenal, daripada harus mencari orang yang baru dikenal. Karena mungkin bisa lebih dipercaya. Ya, sekaligus memberi rezeki untuk kakak ipar sendiri –ops calon kakak ipar.

Jeonghan ikut terkekeh. "Ya ya itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku agar WO mau memakai jasaku." Balas Jeonghan.

"Mengurusi pernikahan orang terus, diurusinya kapan?" canda Wonwoo.

"Kau menyindirku atau menyindir dirimu sendiri?" balas Jeonghan di seberang sana di sertai senyum sinis, yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Wonwoo.

"Kau duluan yang menikah, baru aku. Kau kan sudah berpacaran 3 tahun, apa tidak bosan?" rupanya Wonwoo berusaha memanas-manasi Jeonghan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Beruntung aku sudah memiliki kekasih, sedangkan kau? Yang mendekati saja tidak ada." Jeonghan membalas dengan suara mengejeknya.

Wonwoo mendesis jengkel. Niatnya menggoda Jeonghan, malah dia yang kena sasaran. Senjata makan tuan.

"Ada, hyung. On the way. Coming soon." Ketus Wonwoo.

"On the way kemana? Dan soon-nya itu kapan?" gencar Jeonghan meledek Wonwoo.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung. Dengar, MUAH." Wonwoo langsung menutup sambungan telepon dengan Jeonghan. Dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Pasti Jeonghan di seberang sana sedang mengernyit jijik.

(Mungkin kalian bingung dengan maksud kecupan jarak jauh Wonwoo. Maksudnya, Soon itu kan dibaca sun. nah kalo orang Indonesia -atau daerahku doang ya?- artinya sun=kiss alias cium.)

.

.

Kebetulan sudah masuk waktunya makan siang. Wonwoo membereskan meja kerjanya bersiap keluar kantor untuk membeli makan.

Kringg.

Kringg..

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Sepertinya waktu makan siangnya akan tertunda.

"Selamat siang, Woo's Wedding Organizer. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" jawab Wonwoo dengan ramah.

"Tentu." Singkat orang diseberang telepon.

"Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Kim Mingyu." Masih dengan kalimat singkatnya.

"Baik, Mingyu-ssi. Saya Jeon Wonwoo pemilik WO ini. Kapan pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan?" tanya Wonwoo mmenyiapkan kertas dan bolpoint.

"Minggu ini." Jawab Mingyu santai.

Wonwoo melotot.

"Maaf tidak bisa, Tuan. Prosedur di perusahaan kami, apabila ingin memakai jasa kami minimal waktu pernikahannya akan dilaksanaka 2 bulan dari waktu klien menyetujui memakai jasa kami." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku ingin minggu ini. Aku akan bayar berapa pun yang kau mau."

Cih. Dasar orang kaya. Apa dia gila? Mana ada menyiapkan pernikahan hanya 5 hari. Terhitung mulai besok, hari selasa. Kaya tapi gila.

"Maaf, Mingyu-ssi itu sudah ketentuan dari perusahaan. Apabila Tuan memang memaksa, Tuan bisa pakai WO lain." Wonwoo masih berusaha sabar.

"Aku ingin minggu ini! Atau kau mau aku tuntut?" ancam Mingyu.

Sabar Wonwoo, sabar. Klien memang suka seenaknya. Dan ingat, pelanggan adalah raja. Pembeli adalah raja, kali.

"Kalau memang saya salah, saya bersedia anda tuntut. Tapi disini saya tidak salah, Tuan. Memang begitu aturannya semenjak WO ini berdiri."

"Pamanku bekerja di kepolisian asal kau tahu." Mingyu masih terus memaksa.

Itu artinya, bisa saja Mingyu membuat laporan palsu untuk menuntutnya. Ya Tuhan, ampuni Wonwoo. Baru kali ini ia mendapat klien yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Padahal, Wonwoo bukan orang yang mudah marah atau kesal.

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Oke oke, Mingyu-ssi. Minggu ini. Akan saya sanggupi. Tetapi saya akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan anda." Pasrah Wonwoo. Alamat kerja rodi.

Niatnya minggu ini Wonwoo ingin liburan. Dan ia sudah mengosongkan semua schedule pernikahan di minggu ini. HUAAAA batal liburannnnn.

"Bagus. Ne, pasti kubantu." Jawab Mingyu terdengar sangat ceria.

Wonwoo mengambil daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukan:

1\. Buat Undangan

2\. Fitting Baju Pengantin

3\. Cincin (sendiri/dibantu WO)

4\. Sesuaikan tema/dekorasi dan Souvenir

"Pertama, besok saya akan mengantar anda ke vendor kami untuk memilih desain undangan. Kira-kira seki-"

"Untuk undangan aku yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Baik, Mingyu-ssi. Kalau begitu, besok saya akan mengantar anda untuk fitting baju pengantin. Jam 9 pagi. Apa anda keberatan?" dalam hati Wonwoo senang karena pekerjaannya terhapus satu.

"Hmm, jam 9 ya? Akan aku usahakan."

"Harus datang, Tuan. Karena baju pengantin sangat penting dan anda ingin selesai minggu ini." Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya. Kliennya ini, sudah ingin cepat-cepat, seenaknya sendiri, menyepelekan lagi.

"Whoa santai, Jeon-ssi. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan datang besok ke kantormu." Jawab Mingyu terkekeh. Puas rasanya membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Ya, saya tunggu. Terimakasih." Wonwoo menutup teleponnya sepihak.

Kini ada tugas lain yang harus Wonwoo lakukan.

Wonwoo menekan nomor pada teleponnya. Menunggu orang itu mengangkatnya seraya menggigit bibir bagian dalam gelisah.

"Halo, Jeonghan disini."

"HYUNG!" pekik Wonwoo. Bahkan bukan memekik lagi, menjerit lebih tepatnya.

Hampir saja gagang teleponnya Jeonghan lempar. Kaget bukan main.

"Yak! Kau kenapa, Wonwoo-ya?" Jeonghan bertanya panik.

"Bantu aku, hyung." Pinta Wonwoo tergesa-gesa.

"Ne ne pelan-pelan. Bantu apa?" tanya Jeonghan bertambah panic.

"Kau harus berjanji akan membantuku."

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Jeonghan spontan. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Wonwoo.

"Ada klien yang memaksa memakai jasa kita untuk minggu ini, hyung." Jelas Wonwoo. Jeda sebentar. "Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa, tetapi dia memaksaku dan mengancam akan menuntutku, hyung." Lanjut Wonwoo yang Jeonghan pastikan Wonwoo memakai jurus memelasnya.

"Astaga, minggu ini? Kau kira aku ini robot?" sewot Jeonghan.

"Mian, hyung. Tolong bantu aku. Kau sudah berjanji untuk membantuku."

Jeonghan terdiam. Entah memikirkan apa.

"Besok akan ku bawa orang itu ke butikmu." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Kenapa langsung fitting? Undangannya bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang undangan dia yang akan mengurus. Jadi aku tinggal mengurus sisanya." Jawab Wonwoo. "Ayolah , hyung. Bantu adikmu yang sedang di dzalimi ini." Pinta Wonwoo dengan suara yang serak hampir menangis.

"Baik baik. Akan ku bantu. Tapi bayarannya juga ditambah ya."

"Tenang, hyung. Dia bilang akan bayar berapa pun yang aku minta."

"Wow, sepertinya orang kaya." Kagum Jeonghan.

"Ck. Orang gila hyung yang benar" Wonwoo membenarkan dengan nada super duper ketus.

"Tidak biasanya nada bicaramu seperti itu." Heran Jeonghan.

"Ah, tidak tahu, hyung. Aku pusing. Sudah dulu ya, hyung. Annyeong."

Wonwoo memutus sambungan teleponnya, meletakkan gagang telepon dengan kasar. Sepertinya nafsu makan Wonwoo hilang. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Hari Pertama (Selasa)

Seorang pria berambut biru elektrik, berkacamata hitam dengan setelan kemeja putih bersih, dasi hitam serta celana hitam turun dari Porsc*e berwarna silver. Ia berjalan acuh memasuki gedung kantor Wedding Organizer menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Sampai dirinya berhenti di depan meja receptionist.

"Annyeong." Sapa Mingyu –pria biru elektrik tadi.

Wanita yang duduk di belakang meja receptionist mendongakkan kepala, melihat orang yang menyapanya. Seketika matanya terbelalak. Astaga, dewa dari mana orang dihadapannya ini? Walaupun tidak tersenyum, tetapi tatapannya menusuk pas di mata.

"Hei, agasshi?" Mingyu sadar orang dihadapannya ini sedang melamun.

Wanita itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, malu karena ketahuan melamun. "Ah y-ya mianhae, Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, saya ingin bertemu dengan Jeon Wonwoo." Jawabnya kalem.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Sudah. Bilang saja Kim Mingyu menunggunya."

"Baik, Mingyu-ssi. Anda bisa duduk di sofa tunggu sebelah sana." Receptionist menunjuk sudut ruangan yang sudah tersedia beberapa sofa dan meja yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat tunggu.

Mingyu mengangguk lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya meninggalkan meja receptionist menuju tempat yang disediakan. Mingyu duduk di salah satu sofa, melihat receptionist yang terlihat menelpon seseorang.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, yang ditunggunya pun datang. Seorang pria bersurai hitam pekat menutupi dahi dengan kemeja putih dibalut jas berwarna biru dongker garis-garis, dasi biru, dan celana bahan yang serupa dengan jasnya. Setelan santai.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi?" tanya Wonwoo pada pria yang sedang memainkan ponsel itu.

"Ne, Kim Mingyu imnida." Mingyu berdiri dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya memberi hormat kepada Wonwoo. Disertai senyum manis ala Mingyu.

Wonwoo terpana dengan senyuman Mingyu. Wonwoo bersumpah kalau itu senyuman terindah yang pernah Wonwoo lihat. Bahkan Wonwoo rela menukar apapun untuk melihat senyuman itu setiap waktu. Astaga! Pipi Wonwoo memanas. Sepertinya mukanya juga sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus bahkan terasa hingga telinganya.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat reaksi Wonwoo. Manis sekali. "Kau melamun, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Mingyu menyentuh lengan Wonwoo.

"A-aniya, a-aku tidak m-melamun." Wonwoo menyangkal seraya memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Menekan kedua pipinya hingga bibirnya sedikit terbuka juga mengerucut berusaha menghilangkan rona di pipinya.

Ingatkan Mingyu bahwa dia akan menikah. Lihat, sekarang Mingyu yang terpaku melihat bibir merah muda Wonwoo yang sedang membentuk lingkaran. Tanpa sadar ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Dan langsung tersadar ketika bibir Wonwoo kembali normal.

Mingyu berdehem. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke butik untuk fitting baju pengantin."

Wonwoo melihat ke kanan dan kiri Mingyu.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Mingyu heran melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Ehm, dimana pasanganmu?" tanya Wonwoo polos seraya mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Hari ini dia tidak bisa datang. Sepertinya sibuk." Jawab Mingyu dengan santainya.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Sebenarnya, Mingyu dan calon-nya itu serius atau tidak? Sepertinya mereka sangat menyepelekan ini itu.

"Ah ya ya, aku mengerti." Wonwoo mengangguk.

Ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Ah sepertinya daftar kegiatannya akan berantakan.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau naik mobilku saja?" tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Wonwoo melihat mobil mewah yang ia yakin harganya sama dengan harga gedung kantornya. Jangan bilang, kalau itu mobil Mingyu.

Wonwoo masih jalan beriringan dengan Mingyu, semakin mendekati mobil mewah itu. Semakin dekat. Kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping mobil itu.

"I-ini mobilmu?" tanya Wonwoo ragu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak biasa naik mobil mewah ya?" Mingyu smirk mengejek Wonwoo.

"Kau memang gila." Decak Wonwoo. Entah itu pujian atau makian.

"Aniya. Apanya yang salah?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Ha? Memang aku bicara apa?" Wonwoo tersadar.

"Ck. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kapan kita berangkat? Aku sibuk. Masih banyak pekerjaan." Mingyu jengkel, karena sedari tadi ternyata Wonwoo mengagumi mobilnya.

'Cih, dasar Tuan-Kim-Sombong-Mingyu' Wonwoo mengutuk dalam hati seraya melirik jengkel kliennya itu.

"Mian, Mingyu-ssi. Kajja, kita berangkat."

.

.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di sebuah butik yang lumayan besar. Yang di bagian depan sebelah kanan pintu masuk ada sepasang manekin dengan pakaian pengantin berwarna baby blue. Butik ini memang khusus menjual dan menyewakan pakaian pengantin.

Wonwoo masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti Mingyu dibelakangnya. Di dalam, Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan yang sedang mengukur badan seorang gadis. Wonwoo putuskan untuk menunggu dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Silahkan duduk, Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu duduk.

Mingyu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru toko. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Jeonghan berjalan kearah mereka. Mingyu memerhatikan Jeonghan dengan seksama. Orang itu cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang di gerai. Senyumnya juga lembut, anggun sekali.

"Hyung." Wonwoo menyapa Jeonghan.

Mingyu terbelalak kaget. Jadi, yang tadi ia bilang cantik itu seorang pria? Mingyu melihat kearah dada Jeonghan. Benar, rata. Dan jika dilihat dari dekat, jakun Jeonghan juga terlihat jelas.

Jeonghan sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti Mingyu, hanya tersenyum maklum.

"O, ini Mingyu-ssi ya?" tanya Jeonghan membuat Mingyu tersadar, lalu berdiri membungkukkan badannya. Oke, Wonwoo diabaikan. Wonwoo facepalm.

"Iya, aku Kim Mingyu engg…"

"Jeonghan. kau bisa memanggilku hyung. Aku kira umurmu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Wonwoo." Jawab Jeonghan menjabat tangan Mingyu. "Kajja, kita mulai. Dimana calon istrimu?" Jeonghan menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian.

"Dia sedang sibuk. Masih banyak pekerjaan katanya." Terang Mingyu.

"Lalu? Kapan dia akan fitting?" tanya Jeonghan heran. Pasalnya, setiap calon pengantin yang ingin fitting, selalu bersama pasangannya.

"Sekarang. Aku kira badannya dengan badan Wonwoo-ssi tidak berbeda jauh." Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Mwo? Aku? Aku tidak punya dada yang menonjol." Kaget Wonwoo. "Dan aku tidak mau mencoba gaun."

"Memangnya, siapa yang bilang kalau calon istriku wanita?" jawab Mingyu seraya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan menganga. Mereka tidak menyangka, ternyata pria setampan Mingyu justru memilih menyimpang.

"Kau mau kan, Wonie?" tanya Jeonghan menyadarkan Wonwoo dari terkejutnya.

"A-ani ah maksudku ya." Wonwoo ingin menolak tetapi mengingat deadline acara, lebih baik ia mengiyakan. Daripada ia harus menyusun ulang daftar kegiatannya.

"Baik. Jadi, kau ingin konsep yang seperti apa?" tanya Jeonghan pada Mingyu.

"Aku ingin yang sederhana tetapi terkesan mewah, hyung." Jelas Mingyu.

"Hmm.. Yang terlihat sederhana biasanya justru yang paling mahal." Canda Jeonghan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Cari yang paling mahal kalau perlu." Sombong Mingyu melirik Wonwoo.

Cih. Keluar lagi Kim-Sombong-Mingyu.

.

.

Hari Kedua (Rabu)

Daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukan:

1\. Buat Undangan [check]

2\. Fitting Baju Pengantin [check]

3\. Cincin (sendiri/dibantu WO)

4\. Sesuaikan tema/dekorasi dan Souvenir

.

.

Hari ini Wonwoo akan menemani Mingyu mencari cincin pernikahan. Ya, Mingyu lebih memilih membeli cincin ditemani Wonwoo. Kalau kemarin mereka bertemu di kantor Wonwoo, hari ini mereka akan bertemu di toko perhiasan yang juga merupakan vendor yang bekerja sama dengan Woo's WO.

Wonwoo datang terlebih dahulu dibanding Mingyu.

"Annyeong haseyo." Wonwoo masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan.

Ia melihat seorang pria berambut warna-warni seperti pelangi sedang membersihkan etalase. Pria itu mendongak lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Wonwoo hyung." Pria itu tersenyum lucu. Wonwoo jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Hao-ya. Apa kabar?" tanya Wonwoo tersenyum lebar seraya mengusak lembut rambut pelangi Minghao.

Minghao merupakan adik kelas Wonwoo saat SMA. Wonwoo sudah menganggap Minghao seperti adiknya sendiri. Ya, maklum. Wonwoo anak tunggal. Jadi setiap orang yang dekat dengannya pasti sudah ia anggap saudaranya sendiri. Apalagi Minghao hanya tinggal sendiri di Korea. Membuatnya begitu menyayangi Minghao.

"Ah, hyung. Rambutku jadi berantakan." Ucap Minghao dengan nada yang lucu serta menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku baik. Sangat baik malah. Kau sendiri? Ada apa datang kesini, hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku mengantar klienku. Tapi dia belum datang rupanya? Kami sudah sepakat untuk bertemu disini."

"Iya, hyung. Belum ada yang masuk. Lagipula aku baru buka."

"Tidak biasanya kau buka toko siang-siang seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Aku mengurus Jun hyung dulu tadi. Dia sedang demam. Aku tidak tega kalau meninggalkannya sendiri. Tadi juga aku tidak ingin buka toko, tetapi Jun hyung memaksaku." Minghao mencebikkan bibirnya.

Wonwoo mencubit pipi kiri Minghao dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau memang pacar yang baik ya." Goda Wonwoo yang kemudian terkekeh melihat senyum malu-malu Minghao.

Lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam toko, membuat Wonwoo dan Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut.

"Siang. Mian, kalau aku mengganggu." Mingyu membungkukkan badan.

"Ani, Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo menatap bingung Mingyu.

"Pacarku sedang tidak enak badan, makanya aku datang sendiri. Sepertinya memilih cincin tidak terlalu merepotkan." Jelas Mingyu seakan mengerti tatapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Hao-ya, perkenalkan. Ini Mingyu-ssi klienku. Mingyu-ssi, ini adik kesayanganku, Minghao." Jelas Mingyu menatap Mingyu dan Minghao bolak-balik.

Minghao dan Mingyu berjabat tangan. "Annyeong, Mingyu-ssi." Mingyu mengernyit mendengar aksen Korea yang diucapkan Minghao. Minghao sendiri sepertinya tidak asing dengan Mingyu.

"Dia berasal dari China." Potong Wonwoo cepat.

Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya. "Mohon bantuannya, Minghao-ssi." Ujar Mingyu.

"Dengan senang hati, Mingyu-ssi. Kau ingin cincin yang seperti apa?"

"Yang biasa saja. Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan."

"Perak?"

"Tentu saja."

Minghao mengangguk dan mulai mencari cincin perak dengan hiasan yang sederhana. Wonwoo sendiri hanya memperhatikan cincin-cincin di dalam etalase. Wonwoo terpaku dengan sepasang cincin.

Astaga. Lucunya.

Wonwoo melihat cincin perak dengan permata mungil di tengahnya yang disebelahnya terdapat ukiran berbentuk jejak kaki kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Minghao menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak bertabur permata halus di sekelilingnya dengan ukiran membentuk garis-garis abstrak.

"Itu terlalu girly, Hao-ssi. Aku tidak suka." Jawab Mingyu mengerutkan kening.

"Haa oke oke, kita cari lagi." Minghao kembali mencari. "Ah, bagaimana dengan ini?" Minghao mengeluarkannya dari etalase lalu menunjukkannya pada Mingyu.

Sebuah cincin datar dengan ukiran dua garis miring yang di tengah antara garis itu ada permata putih kecil. Mingyu mencobanya di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Atau yang ini?" Kali ini Minghao menunjukkan cincin perak polos dengan permata berbentuk persegi ditengah tanpa hiasan apapun lagi di sekelilingnya.

Mingyu melepas cincin itu. Kemudian memasang cincin baru saja disodorkan Minghao.

"Aku suka keduanya. Menurutmu aku lebih cocok yang mana?" bingung Mingyu lalu bertanya pada Minghao.

"Karena kau ingin yang tidak berlebihan, sepertinya yang kedua lebih cocok." Usul Minghao.

Mingyu mengangguk. Lalu menengok melihat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya. Minghao sendiri mengikuti pandangan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ssi." Panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia masih terfokus dengan sesuatu di dalam kotak bening ini.

"Wonwoo-ssi, menurutmu bagus yang mana?" Mingyu memanggil lagi disertai dengan tepukan halus ke lengan kanan Wonwoo.

"Itu." Wonwoo reflek menunjuk cincin yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Mingyu mencari benda yang ditunjuk Wonwoo.

"Norak sekali." Cibir Mingyu.

"Itu bukan norak. Itu unik." Wonwoo menjawab seraya menatap sengit Mingyu.

"Unik dari mananya? Itu aneh. Lebih baik kau memilih diantara kedua cincin yang aku pegang, Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo melirik cincin-cincin yang ada di tangan Mingyu. "Aku tidak suka keduanya. Aku suka yang ini." Wonwoo menunjuk cincin berjejak kaki lagi.

"Itu aneh, Wonwoo-ssi. Mana ada orang yang menaruh jejak kaki di cincin."

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Ini hanya ukiran. Dan ini sangat jarang ditemui dimana pun. Iya kan Hao-ya?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Minghao yang sedari tadi bengong melihat keduanya. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan kekasih. Padahal, Mingyu hanya klien Wonwoo.

"I-iya, hyung. Itu limited edition." Jawab Minghao semangat.

"Apa kubilang, Mingyu…..ssi!" Wonwoo puas mendengar ucapan Minghao, lalu Wonwoo terdiam mengerjapkan matanya. Sadar kalau disini ada yang salah. Tadi dia bilang apa? Mingyu? Untuk apa dia berdebat dengan Mingyu? Yang ingin menikah kan Mingyu, kenapa dia yang ngotot?

Wonwoo merasa sebentar lagi mukanya terbakar. Pipinya memerah. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Dua kali dirinya merona di depan Mingyu. Wonwoo menekan kedua pipinya. Mingyu sendiri kini tertawa geli melihat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan rona merah yang begitu kentara di pipi putih pucatnya. Kini Mingyu tahu, kalau Wonwoo menekan pipinya, itu berarti usahanya agar tidak terlihat merona.

Mingyu mengusap gemas rambut hitam Wonwoo. "Oke, aku ambil yang Wonwoo-ssi pilih." Jawab Mingyu menoleh ke arah Minghao.

Apa Mingyu tidak sadar kalau perlakuannya pada Wonwoo membuat pria kelahiran Changwon itu membeku layaknya es?

Minghao mengambil cincin itu dari balik etalase lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu memasang di jari tengah tangan kanan lalu tersenyum puas. "Ternyata cincin ini pas sekali denganku."

"Lalu untuk pacarmu bagaimana, Mingyu-ssi? Apa tidak terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil?" tanya Minghao.

Mingyu melihat pasangan cincinnya. Mengira-ngira apa akan muat dengan pacarnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi, tolong bantu aku lagi." Mingyu menengok lagi kearah Wonwoo. Lalu melihat jari Wonwoo. "Sepertinya jari pacarku juga tidak lebih besar dari jarimu." Mingyu memperhatikan jari-jari putih lentik milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Kemudian memasang cincin itu. Pas sekali. Untuk ukuran dan modelnya sangat cocok dengan Wonwoo yang manis dan unik.

"Pas sekali. Sepertinya kita jodoh." Canda Mingyu kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang, perutnya geli seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo kalau Mingyu adalah KLIEN-nya.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai, author gadungan balik lagi~ maaf kalo ceritanya mainstream dan terlalu ngarang-_-v Kritik dan saran diperlukan.. review = semangat author. Karena jujur aja, review kalian yang bikin aku pengen bikin cerita lain cerita baru. Walaupun reviewnya ga sampe setengahnya dari readers:'v bahkan 1/4nya juga engga wkwkwk. mungkin juga ga cuma aku yang ngerasain:v ya walaupun ff-ku gak sebagus punya author lain, tapi seengaknya aku menyumbangkan bahan bacaan untuk kalian(?) wkwk**

 **Btw, disini udah ada yang gabung di grup carat di line blm? kalo udah, ajak-ajak dong:3 yang belom bisa pm akuuu. nanti kalo banyak, aku bikin grupnya biar kita bisa ngerumpiin svt wkakaka.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wedding (un)Organizer**

 **Cast:** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Other Seventeen Member

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance (maybe)

 **Disclaimer:** Member Seventeen milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dirinya sendiri dan Pledis. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari khayalan saya yang terlampau berlebihan

 **Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo everywhere, no feel, absurd.

.

 **Chapter 2 (End)**

.

Hari Ketiga (Kamis)

Daftar kegiatan yang akan dilakukan:

1\. Buat Undangan [check]

2\. Fitting Baju Pengantin [check]

3\. Cincin (sendiri/dibantu WO) [check]

4\. Sesuaikan tema/dekorasi dan Souvenir

Menurut jadwal, hari ini seharusnya memilih tema dan dekorasi juga souvenir. Tetapi Wonwoo mendapat kabar dari Mingyu kalau pria itu tidak bisa mengurus pernikahannya hari ini. Jadi, Mingyu menyerahkan semua pada Wonwoo.

Tentu saja Wonwoo senang. Karena itu artinya ia tidak akan bertemu Mingyu hari ini. Ia masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin. Dan Mingyu bilang, dekorasi yang simple saja. Tetapi boleh sesuka Wonwoo. Dan harus sesuai dengan warna busana pengantin.

"Jisoo hyung, bisa ke ruanganku?" Wonwoo menelpon Jisoo, yang berada di ruangan sebelah yang memiliki jabatan wakil dari Wonwoo.

"Yes, sure. Kebetulan pekerjaanku baru selesai." Jawab Jisoo di sebelah sana –ruangan sebelah-

"Baik, aku tunggu." Wonwoo menutup teleponnya.

TOK TOK

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan Wonwoo diketuk.

"Masuk."

Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan senyum kalem masuk kemudian duduk di kursi dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Apa apa, bos?" tanya Jisoo masih dengan suara tenangnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku 'bos', hyung."

Jisoo terkekeh. "Oke oke. Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" ulang Jisoo.

"Tolong gantikan aku dulu ya, hyung. Hari ini aku masih ada schedule untuk memilih dekorasi dan souvenir."

"Kenapa sekarang justru kau yang terlihat ingin menikah ya?" ucap Jisoo bercanda.

Wonwoo menyipit. "Lucu sekali, Jisoo-ssi." Desisnya.

Lagi-lagi Jisoo terkekeh, "Come on, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa sekarang kau sensitive sekali?"

Wonwoo mengela nafas kasar. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Ya, sudah kau bisa tinggalkan ruanganku dan kembali bekerja. Aku harus segera ke vendor."

Jisoo mengangguk. "Jangan lupa makan siang, Wonwoo-ya." Jisoo pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Sepeninggalan Jisoo, ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kantor melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Di hari selanjutnya, Wonwoo hanya menyiapkan pernak pernik yang belum selesai. Kemudian di hari Sabtu digunakannya untuk istirahat.

.

.

Hari Pernikahan

.

.

Hah. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia tinggal menunggu calon mempelai datang dan hanya mengamati jalannya acara. Ia tidak menyangka akan benar-benar bisa mempersiapkan ini semua hanya dengan waktu 5 hari. Amazing.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangan kirinya –tidak, menarik lebih tepatnya. Ia menoleh melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya kencang.

"Jeonghan hyung? Kenapa kau menarik tanganku seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo heran seraya terus mengikuti langkah lebar Jeonghan.

"Kau harus segera berganti baju, Wonwoo-ya. Acaranya akan segera dimulai." Jawab Jeonghan tergesa.

Wonwoo bingung, "Kenapa harus ganti baju? Biasanya juga kalau klienku menikah, aku hanya memakai ini." Tunjuk Wonwoo ke bajunya sendiri. Celana jeans hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya!" suara Jeonghan kini berubah menjadi menyeramkan membuat Wonwoo menciut.

Mereka sampai di ruangan make up. Lalu Jeonghan mengambil satu setel baju pada Wonwoo.

"Ini kan untuk pengantin, hyung. Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Wonwoo tidak mengerti.

"Pengantinnya tidak bisa datang hari ini. Jadi kau akan menggantikannya."

"MWO?! Apa kau gila?" Wonwoo berkata keras membuat Jeonghan menutup kedua telinganya. "Memangnya menikah juga bisa diwakili? Aku masih bisa mewakilkan semua pernak-pernik pernikahan. Kalau mewakili menikah, mana bisa?" lanjut Wonwoo menggebu-gebu.

"Berisik. Cepat ganti pakaianmu! Kau mau acara klienmu berantakan?" sinis Jeonghan mengacuhkan ucapan Wonwoo.

"ARRGGGHH." Wonwoo mengerang frustasi. Ia tidak ingin ada klien yang tidak terpuaskan oleh jasanya. Dengan terpaksa ia mengganti bajunya dengan setelah sialan itu.

Wonwoo keluar dari ruang ganti lalu menuju Jeonghan yang sedang duduk menunggu di depan meja rias.

"Sini, Won-ie." Jeonghan menyuruh Wonwoo duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki lalu memasangkan sebuah dasi di leher Wonwoo. Kemudian membentuk sapu tangan menjadi segitiga dan memasukkannya ke kantung dada tuxedo Wonwoo.

Ekspresi wajah Wonwoo kini sangat kusut, frustasi. Mana ada menikah diwakilkan? Wonwoo mencubit pipinya kemudian meringis sakit. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi.

Kemudian Jeonghan merapihkan rambut Wonwoo. Tetap dengan style Wonwoo seperti biasa, hanya lebih rapi. Dan memberikan sedikit sentuhan make up di wajah Wonwoo.

"Nah, selesai." Seru Jeonghan.

Kini Wonwoo sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dengan rompi silver, serta dibalut tuxedo mewah putih bersih dengan celana putih, juga dasi kupu-kupu silver yang bertengger manis di lehernya. Wonwoo berdiri menatap cermin dihadapannya, cukup kagum dengan hasil kerja Jeonghan.

'Hm, not bad.'

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada datar setelah memakai pantofel putih yang diberikan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, justru menarik tangan kiri Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu. Sudahlah, Wonwoo sudah pasrah. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Jeonghan padanya.

Tiba-tiba Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya yang secara refleks diikuti Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendongak, mereka berhenti di ruang pemberkatan. Kemudian Wonwoo merasa pegangan di tangannya terlepas. Kemudian Wonwoo merasa tangan kanannya diapit oleh seseorang. Wonwoo menoleh. Ia terbelalak. Itu Ayahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya disini?

"Appa? Apa yang Appa lakukan disini?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk mengiringi langkah anakku menuju altar." Jawab Tuan Jeon.

Belum sempat Wonwoo berbicara, pintu didepannya terbuka lebar. Kemudian ia merasakan Ayahnya berjalan pelan yang tentu saja Wonwoo ikut terbawa.

Wonwoo masuk ke ruangan itu, kemudian ia melihat Soonyoung yang merupakan teman sehidup sematinya sedang tersenyum lebar di salah satu bangku di sebelah kiri. Di sebelah Soonyoung juga ada Jihoon yang merupakan teman sekelas Wonwoo saat SMA yang juga kekasih dari Soonyoung. Lalu tidak jauh dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon ada Minghao dan Jun yang juga tersenyum lebar menyambutnya. Untuk apa mereka disini? Kemudian di sebelah kanan ada Seungcheol yang tersenyum jail ke arahnya. Wonwoo melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, kenapa banyak sekali temannya semasa SMA? Ada Seokmin juga yang merupakan adik kelas sekaligus teman basketnya. Lalu di barisan depan ada Ibunya yang sedang menangis haru sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya dengan tisu. Wonwoo meluruskan pandangannya. Sekarang beberapa meter didepannya ada Mingyu yang tersenyum manis menunggunya, sangat tampan dan mengagumkan dengan tuxedo yang sama mewahnya dengan Wonwoo. Bedanya, Mingyu memakai dasi formal bukan dasi kupu-kupu seperti Wonwoo. Kenapa Wonwoo merasa ia yang akan menikah? Bukankah ia hanya mewakili pasangan Mingyu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Wonwoo terputus saat Ayahnya menyerahkan tangan Wonwoo ke genggaman Mingyu. Ia menatap Mingyu bingung, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lembut serta membimbing Wonwoo untuk menghadap ke arah pendeta.

"Saudara Kim Mingyu, bersediakah anda dihadapan Tuhan berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang pria yang sekarang anda pegang? Apa anda bersedia menjadi tempat bergantung dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" ucap pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Mingyu berucap tegas.

"Saudara Jeon Wonwoo, bersediakah anda dihadapan Tuhan berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang pria yang sekarang anda pegang? Apa anda bersedia menjadi tempat bergantung dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?" ucap pendeta pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kaget. Kenapa sekarang malah benar namanya yang disebutkan pendeta? Bukankah kalau hanya mewakilkan itu tetap memakai nama asli mempelai.

Deg.

Wonwoo tersadar, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa nama pasangan Mingyu. Pantas saja Mingyu yang ingin mengurus undangan. Itu artinya ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Dan itu alasannya mengapa banyak teman SMA-nya datang. Tapi kenapa temannya tidak ada yang menghubunginya? ah Wonwoo lupa. Ponselnya rusak dua minggu belakangan ini.

Wonwoo tersadar karena elusan lembut ditangannya. Mingyu mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk menjawab. "Sa-saya bersedia." Jawab Wonwoo tersendat tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh pendeta.

Kemudian sang pendeta menyuruh keduanya untuk bertukar cincin. Mingyu memasangkan cincinnya ke jari Wonwoo. Wonwoo tertegun. Ini cincin yang waktu itu dipilihnya. Lalu Wonwoo memasangkan satu lagi ke jari Mingyu.

Selanjutnya, pendeta memperkenankan Mingyu untuk mencium Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo sendiri hanya memejamkan mata menerima kecupan Mingyu.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kamar di hotel tempat mereka mengadakan pemberkatan sekaligus resepsi. Acara sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Dan Wonwoo tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi. Demi rambut biru Mingyu, Wonwoo bahkan hanya mengenal nama Mingyu dan kini namanya sudah berganti marga menjadi Kim Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih belum mempercayainya.

Mingyu datang dari balik pintu kamar mandi melihat Wonwoo yang masih kaku sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin dia terlalu shock dinikahi orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya tidak lebih dari seminggu.

"Sunbae." Mingyu menyentuh bahu Wonwoo dan ikut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seperti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersadar. "Kau memanggilku apa?" Wonwoo mengorek telinganya takut salah dengar. Kemudian menatap Mingyu.

"Sunbae." Panggil Mingyu sekali lagi. "Kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?" sekarang air muka Mingyu menjadi murung. Berbeda dengan Mingyu tadi pagi.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening. Seingatnya, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Mingyu itu lima hari yang lalu.

"Peristiwa tertimpa buku setebal 8 cm?" Mingyu berusaha memberi petunjuk.

Wonwoo berusaha mengingat. Memangnya dia pernah tertimpa buku setebal 8 cm?

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan model belah tengah dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri sekaligus menambah ilmu. Mingyu –pemuda itu senang berada disini, Mingyu senang membaca buku. Ia bisa menghabiskan sehari penuh untuk membaca ensiklopedia hingga selesai. Sekarang ia sedang berada di depan jajaran buku-buku yang memiliki tebal lebih dari 5 cm. ia mengambil salah satu buku, membuka beberapa lembar pertama kemudian tersenyum puas karena telah menemukan buku yang ia cari. Ia menutup buku tersebut berniat membawa buku itu ke petugas perpustakaan sebelum seseorang menabraknya dari depan menyebabkan buku itu terjatuh tepat mengenai kaki kanan seorang pemuda.

"ADUUUHHH." Pekik pemuda itu dengan suara yang tertahan. Hei, ini perpustakaan. Tidak boleh berisik. Kemudian pemuda itu berjongkok menyentuh kaki kanannya yang tertimpa buku.

Mingyu sendiri kaget karena ada yang menabraknya, secara reflek ia menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang. Ia melihat seragam yang dikenakan pemuda yang berjongkok di hadapannya terdapat 2 garis. Mingyu memucat. Itu sunbaenya!

"Maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Mingyu ikut berjongkok bermaksud melihat wajah sunbaenya.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Mingyu dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Mingyu tercekat menatap mata tajam nan indah itu. Yasss. Di depannya ada sunbae idola satu sekolah. Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda bersurai hitam menutupi dahi, hidung lancip, serta kulit putih pucat. Salah satu atlet basket sekolah yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan prestasinya di club basket serta keramahan yang luar biasa. Tidak lupa, ia juga sepupu dari kapten basket sekolah, Seungcheol kelas tiga. Membuatnya memiliki begitu banyak teman juga fans. Mingyu yakin, dari kelas ujung lorong satu hingga ujung lorong lainnya pasti mengenal Wonwoo. Dan ciri khas Wonwoo yang paling Mingyu suka adalah cara tersenyumnya. Wonwoo akan mengerutkan hidungnya apabila ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Cute. Mingyu baru tahu, Wonwoo terlihat lebih indah dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku yang salah karena berlarian di perpustakaan. Maafkan aku. Tadi ada seseorang yang mengejarku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah menjatuhkan bukumu." Wonwoo berkata seraya sesekali meringis lalu mengambil buku yang tergeletak di lantai dan memberikannya ke Mingyu.

Mingyu yakin, pasti sakit sekali tertimpa buku sejarah yang memiliki tebal 8 cm.

"Tapi pasti sakit sekali. Maafkan aku, sunbae." Mingyu menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Bukan salahmu." Wonwoo mencoba berdiri namun rasanya sakit sekali hingga membuat dirinya limbung. Melihatnya, Mingyu segera menangkap lengan Wonwoo.

"Ayo aku bantu ke ruang kesehatan, sunbae." Tawar Mingyu seraya memapah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melepas lengannya dari tangan Mingyu. "Terimakasih tawarannya, tetapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ada urusan penting. Aku duluan ya." Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dengan langkah tertatih.

Astaga. Senyum itu. Manisnya. Tolong, Mingyu tidak kuat. Ini pertama kalinya juga Mingyu melihat senyum itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sejak saat itu Mingyu selalu memperhatikan Wonwoo dari kejauhan tanpa berani mendekat sedikitpun.

* * *

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau kau hoobae ceroboh itu?" Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

Mingyu meringis. "Iya itu aku, sunbae."

"Kau! Setelah kejadian itu, aku harus mengompres kakiku yang bengkak selama semalaman suntuk agar keesokan harinya bisa tetap bersekolah." Gerutu Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak berniat mencelakaimu." Ucap Mingyu dengan nada menyesal.

Wonwoo mendengus. Kemudian ia menatap Mingyu dari atas sampai bawah. "Tapi kenapa penampilan kalian berbeda sekali?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. "Dan dimana kacamatamu?" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Itu." Mingyu menunjuk. Wonwoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Mingyu. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan disitu ada kacamata. "Aku hanya memakainya ketika dirumah. Itu juga kalau aku mengerjakan pekerjaan kantorku. Selama diluar aku menggunakan lensa kontak, hyung." Jelas Mingyu.

Secara tak sadar Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lebih intens. Ah, tidak. Ia melihat mata Mingyu. Apa masih menggunakan lensa kontak atau tidak.

"Aku sudah melepasnya tadi." Mingyu terkekeh.

Wonwoo tersadar. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah asal tidak kearah suaminya.

Uhuk. Suami.

Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia menekan kedua pipinya lagi. Kenapa di dekat Mingyu ia selalu merasa hawa di sekitarnya menjadi panas ya?

"Hyung, kau melamun?" Mingyu mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo lembut.

"A-aniya. Kau memaksaku menikah, memangnya tidak memikirkan kalau misalnya nanti aku marah padamu lalu meminta bercerai?" tanya Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

Mingyu memucat dan panik. Apa itu artinya Wonwoo ingin bercerai darinya?

"Jangan, hyung. Demi tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu, tiga bulan ini aku melakukan pendekatan ke keluargamu, meminta restu dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon. Kau tahu, betapa menyeramkannya Ayahmu ketika aku berkata ingin menikahimu. Dan betapa sulitnya meluluhkan hati Ibumu yang begitu posesif padamu. Ditambah Seungcheol hyung yang terus mengintrogasiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sialannya itu." Mohon Mingyu dengan diakhiri makian untuk Seungcheol.

Hati Wonwoo menghangat sesaat kemudian berdehem. "Itu sepupuku." Dengan nada menyindir.

"Ah iya iya maafkan aku." Sesal Mingyu. "Tolong jangan meminta bercerai dariku. Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari 5 tahun untuk menikahimu. Menjadi seperti sekarang agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu kelak. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu, hanya denganmu hyung. Kumohon jangan pergi dariku. Aku tahu, aku salah karena memaksamu seperti ini." Mingyu menunduk dalam-dalam tak berani menatap Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi hati Wonwoo menghangat mendengar ucapan tulus Mingyu. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika, luluh dengan semua ucapan Mingyu. Padahal ia hanya mengetes seberapa seriusnya Mingyu.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin bercerai?" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada santai.

Mingyu mendongak melihat Wonwoo yang kini menyuguhkan senyum jail. "Kau mengerjaiku, hyung?" desis Mingyu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa seriusnya kau denganku. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan. Dan aku tidak berani melanggarnya." Ujar Wonwoo diakhiri tawa menggema.

"Aku hampir mati kalau kau mau tahu."

Wonwoo masih tertawa mengingat betapa paniknya wajah Mingyu tadi.

"Katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba dengan nada tajam. Wonwoo kaget dan menghentikan tawanya karena melihat Mingyu sudah ada didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Wonwoo terdiam menatap Mingyu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Wonwoo menatap netra hitam teduh milik Mingyu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Wonwoo tanpa sadar seakan terhipnotis.

Sesaat kemudian ia melihat smirk menyebalkan milik Mingyu. Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Kau mengipnotisku?" tanya Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dengan sengit.

Mingyu terkekeh geli seraya mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Wonwoo. "Mana aku bisa hipnotis, chagi-ya?"

ARRGHHH Wonwoo benci Mingyu yang selalu membuat pipinya merona.

"Aku benci padamu, brengsek." Maki Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Wonwoo." Balas Mingyu dengan senyum termanis yang ia miliki kemudian memeluk Wonwoo erat.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **~OMAKE~**

* * *

Masih pukul tiga dini hari ketika Mingyu membuka kedua matanya. Mingyu melirik seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Dia Jeon Wonwoo, yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Kim. Mingyu mengusap punggung telanjang Wonwoo menariknya agar lebih melekat dengan tubuhnya. Mengecup surai hitam Wonwoo berkali-kali. Ya Tuhan, betapa Mingyu amat sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Mencintai Wonwoo lebih dari mencintai dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Mingyu rela melakukan apa saja agar Wonwoo selalu bahagia.

Pria yang sedari tadi dipikirkan Mingyu rupanya cukup terganggu dengan usapan yang dilakukan Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mendongak melihat wajah Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu bergerak memberi jarak antara mereka.

"Mingyu-ssi, kau mengganggu waktu tidurku." Protes Wonwoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Aku jadi takut." Wonwoo bergidik melihat senyuman Mingyu.

"Morning kiss-ku mana?" senyuman Mingyu kini berubah menjadi rengekan manja.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Memukul dada Mingyu –lumayan keras- "Bahkan kita baru selesai pukul 1, Mingyu. Lagipula matahari belum terlihat. Jadi ini belum pagi." Kesal Wonwoo.

"Yang perlu kau ketahui, aku selalu merindukanmu, chagi-ya."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo sedikit tersipu mendengar panggilan Mingyu untuknya. Masih belum terbiasa.

"Kau tahu? Dulu, setiap harinya aku selalu mengkhayal bagaimana rasanya ketika aku menatap matamu, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh hidung mancungmu ini, dan bagaimana rasanya mengecup bibir merah muda yang membuatku gila ini." Cerita Mingyu diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di bibir Wonwoo.

Perut Wonwoo tergelitik untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Wonwoo kembali melakukan kebiasaannya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu ketika sedang bersemu, Kim Wonwoo. Justru bibir seksimu itu seakan mengundangku untuk melumatnya." Mingyu mendengus melihat kebiasaan Wonwoo yang lucu itu. Mingyu tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Berhenti membuatku malu!" Wonwoo memukul keras dada Mingyu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu.

Mingyu meringis dan tertawa geli melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak peka waktu itu." Sekarang suara Wonwoo berubah sendu.

"Bukan salahmu, hyungie." Mingyu mengelus lembut pinggang Wonwoo. "Aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mendekatimu. Aku yang kurang percaya diri karena penampilanku. Tidak pantas rasanya itik buruk rupa mendekati angsa cantik yang baik hati." Ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengus mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Sedari dulu, Wonwoo tidak pernah membeda-bedakan semua orang. Berteman dengan siapa saja. Dari yang jenius hingga troublemaker sekalipun.

Wonwoo mencubit kecil pinggang Mingyu, tapi rasanya luar biasa untuk Mingyu.

"Aduh, sakit sekali hyung." Mingyu mengusap pinggangnya.

"Kau tahu, dari dulu aku berteman dengan siapa saja. Sekalipun yang buruk rupa sepertimu." Protes Wonwoo yang di akhiri dengan ledekan.

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda ketika aku menyebut diriku buruk, dengan kau yang mengataiku." Mingyu mencebikkan bibirnya. "Jujur sekali." Gerutunya.

"Yang penting kan sekarang khayalanmu sudah menjadi kenyataan, chagi-ya." Wonwoo terkekeh geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Terlalu percaya diri rasanya berbicara seperti itu.

"Ya, itulah yang sangat sangat aku syukuri, hyung." Jawab Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu. "Cium~" pinta Wonwoo manja.

Mingyu mengecup ringan bibir Wonwoo.

"Lagi!"

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo lagi.

"Lagi~~" suara Wonwoo bertambah manja sekarang.

Mingyu senang-senang saja menurutinya. Jujur, Mingyu suka sekali saat Wonwoo sedang manja. Lalu Mingyu mencium gemas Wonwoo. Sekarang lebih lama dan intens daripada yang sebelumnya. Disertai dengan Wonwoo yang menekan tengkuk Mingyu. Mingyu melepas tautan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"LA-HMMPPH" ucapan Wonwoo terhenti karena terjangan Mingyu yang sekarang bukan hanya pada bibirnya. Tapi juga kembali mengeksplorasi leher putih Wonwoo yang sudah penuh bukti cinta mereka.

.

 **FIN**

 **Hai, selamat hari Senin!**

 **Maaf kalau endingnya ga sesuai harapan kalian. gak bisa bikin yang romantis-romantis soalnya belum pernah di romantisin /plak. Maaf juga kalo terlalu mengada-ngada begini-_- salahkan imajinasiku yang melanglang buana berharap Meanie real(?) apalagi setelah liat photobox mereka itu...rasanya asdfghjkl**

 **Gak nyangka banyak yang respect sama ff ga jelas ini, makasih banyak yang udah review. LUV SEGEDE BULAN:*:***

 **Oia, ternyata lumayan banyak ya yang udah gabung di grup carat? gimana kalo aku bikin grup meanie shipper aja?XD kalo meanie shipper udah pasti carat kan yaa? sedangkan carat belum tentu meanie shipper?._. apa kebalik? wkwkXD**

 **YANG SETUJU KITA BIKIN GRUP MEANIE SHIPPER BISA PM AKU ID LINE KALIAN DAN KALO BANYAK, BAKAL BENERAN AKU BIKIN GRUPNYA HAHAAHAxD**

balasan untuk moderate riview._.

elferani: ohh ada juga? aku gaktau hehe. soalnya aku gak pernah baca ff selain seventeen coupleXD

hanbinunna: mingyu nikah sama aku ahXD

MIKKIkane: tadinya Gyu maunya sama aku, karena wonu suka gyu jadi aku relain gyu buat wonuXD wkwk

gila meanie: aku gapernah php kok. gimana? puas gak sama endingnya?:v

kimjeon: sayang sekali bukan jisoo atau wooziXD

IstrinyaMeanie: loh? bukannya gyu nikah sama kamu? kan kamu istrinya wkwk. ini udah update. emang iya?:v

carats: ini udah dilanjut:)

wan UKISS: iya sama wonu kok haha

Karina: gabole curiga gitu, dosa(?) sama2 haha

elfishynurul: nikah dulu baru kawin atuh :v mandi dulu, baru baca. biar bacanya konsen ga keganggu belek wkwkwk

Ririsasa: kan wonu WOnya... makanya dia sibukXD


End file.
